dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Universe Wiki:Rules
Please observe these rules always. If you notice vandalism, revert it. Don't wait for the admins to enforce it. Read all the rules pages before editing, just reading one doesn't cut it. Dragon Universe Wiki policies are statements which carry varying scope and power. In general, they lay out how the site is to be run and what methods should be used to tackle certain issues. General Ruleset * Do not articles. Doing so will almost always result in a block. * Do not ask to become a Sysop (admin) on the wiki. There is a certain process by which this wiki picks its admins. * Do not create offensive articles, offensive or pornographic images, insert vulgar language, or make racial slurs. * Do not create "place holder articles". If you must come back to complete an unfinished article, put the template on it. * Respect neutrality and do not jump into another user's dispute. If it doesn't concern you, do not get involved. * Do not advertise other sites on this wiki (includes posting outside links), and do not post spam. * Plagiarism, in any form, is wrong, and is . We are our own wiki. Do your own research and collaborate with your fellow editors to reach the right answer. Adverting Arguments * Do not go out of your way to attack another user's work, nor they themselves. * When presenting an issue with an article, bring in all points of view, not just one. * Do not fill articles with content that makes no sense. * If you sense tension in a conversation, and think an argument is about to start, stop replying. Wikia Ruleset Wikia has its own rules that are automatically on each wiki. We observe most of them here as well. They are as follows; # Edit and create pages! It's a wiki, that's what it's for! But, if you make an edit that is not in good faith (i.e. Trolling edit), you may face a block. # Be civil. If you are not civil, you will receive one warning. After that, you will be blocked for one week due to inappropriate behavior. # Obey all rules. If you do not you will face the consequences of the admins. # Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being, who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. That goes for sysops as well. # Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2=17"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks! Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). If you fail to treat them with respect, you will be administered a one week ban. If you continue, you will recieve an automatic permaban for harassment. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit. But don't sign on mainspace articles. Chat Rules Voting Rules The offers its users the opportunity to vote on a number of features, namely the Featured Article, Picture and Quote of the Month which appear on the Main Page. The following rules govern the process of voting on these features, and any other votes that may be taken. How to vote: |} * Vote by typing either of the following in the relevant sections: ** # Your reason/comment ~~~~ ** # Your reason/comment ~~~~ Rules of Voting: * Users are allowed to cast one "Support" vote only. If a user casts more than one "Support" vote, all of their votes will be moved to the "Deleted Votes" section by an Sysop. The user will be notified about this by a Sysop and will be invited to cast a new, proper vote. * Users may also use one "Oppose" vote. This serves only to highlight issues with a candidate - it does not count towards a candidate's total. * Reasons for supporting/opposing are given below. * You do not have to use the "Oppose" vote if you do not wish to. However, if you use the "Oppose" vote, you are strongly encouraged to also use the "Support" vote to suggest your alternative. * Any vote cast without using the or templates will be considered to be a vote in favor and will have added to it. * All votes must be signed. A user will be given until the end of voting deadline to sign their vote, otherwise it will be deleted. (You can sign your vote by adding 4 tildes to the end of it ~~~~ ) * A user may change his/her vote or stated reasons at any time until the end of voting deadline, so long as they do not post multiple votes. * The voting period ends on the penultimate day of the month to allow time for the feature to be prepared and put up on the first day of the new month. * Votes cast after the voting period has expired will not be counted. The timestamp on votes will be used to judge if a vote was made in time or not. * Users may not change the content of another users comments without their permission. It is what they wrote, and it is up to them to resolve any mistakes (except in the cases listed below). * Inappropriate statements or language may be removed by any user, and the entire vote may also be deleted by an Sysop. * Further guidelines and rules for each vote undertaken are set out on their respective pages and must be adhered to. Acceptable reasons for supporting/opposing: Support: * Yes: The candidate is a good quality article/picture/quote (' Be Specific'); * Yes: You think they are more suitable to be featured than the other candidates due to quality; * No: You just really like the character or think they are awesome or are going to do something special (which is speculation); * No: Voting for a candidate just because it looks like a candidate you do not want to win, will win; * No: Voting for an article obviously flawed and claiming it is better then one that doesn't suffer the same issue (blatant character preference); * No: Voting for a candidate just because he has more backstory or powers revealed then another. Oppose: * Yes: For articles, the article needs more work before it is ready to be featured (be specific); * Yes: For articles, you think the character has not played much of a prominent role in the story in the month of the vote; * Yes: For images, the picture is not of good quality or has other issues (e.g. too crowded, sound effect markings, difficult to see, etc) (be specific); * Yes: For quotes, the quote is unremarkable or generic or has other issues (be specific); * Yes: You think that there is another article/quote/picture that is even more worthy of recognition (be specific about why this is); * No: You dislike the character(s) in the article/image/quote; * No: You think they will win, but do not want them to win. Counting procedure: * All invalid votes will be removed before counting begins. Invalid votes include votes without proper reasons, as well as late, unsigned and multiple votes. * Once all invalid votes are removed, whichever candidate has the most total support votes wins. * In the event of a tie, the winner will be decided by a vote of the Sysops to allow a speedy resolution. The oppose votes may be taken into consideration by the Sysops. Failure to follow the rules: * Each instance of breaking the voting rules will result in the user being given a warning. * Three warnings will result in a two week block of the users account. * If the user's account is blocked a second time, it will be for three months. * Further offences may result in an indefinite blocking of the account. Genuine mistakes and not signing votes may be overlooked at the discretion of an Sysops. Further information on the blocking of accounts can be found in our Blocking Policy. User Equality Equality on a wiki is the idea that all users are equal despite any special circumstances. While the Dragon Universe Wiki recognizes and accepts the fact that certain individuals do have special needs, are of younger and differing ages, and vary in the quality of writing skills, these individuals cannot and will not be considered exempt from the standards of conduct and the policies that all members of this wiki are required to abide by. To that end, no physical or mental condition, age, or difference in writing skills will be considered cause to suspend the enforcement of any Dragon Universe policy or guideline. This includes the blocking policy. Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First offense: Warning * Second offense: Second warning * Third offense: 1 week block * Fourth offense: 1 month block * Fifth offense: Permanent block Category:Rules